Against all odds
by Sam-Punk
Summary: Lily Evans has finally agreed to go to Hogsmede with James Potter, to his excitment. Will Lily finally feel the same way about him as he does about her? Mauraders J/L fanfic  rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys :D guess whose made their first James/Lily Fic! *raises hand* this isnt my first fic, I deleted my other one because it was yucky and I hated it. So. the title sucks I know, but hopefully you guys love it 3**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the amazing World of Harry Potter.**

**Two Students**

Snow was falling on Hogwarts grounds, frosting windows and towers. One could shield themselves from the cold by ducking into the warm corridors or sitting by the fire in their common room.

Today, however, was the exception.

Today was the first Hogsmede trip of December, and everyone was excited. While most were on the grounds, their cheeks pink with cold as they left, others were already there, either picking out sweets in HoneyDukes or sitting in the Three Broomsticks drinking warm butter beer. First and seconds years stayed outside playing in the snow. It seemed all students of Hogwarts were either outside or at Hogsmede. Except one. Tucked in an armchair in a corner of the library with a Charms book on their lap sat a girl with a small, curved frame, dark red hair, and emerald green eyes. A Head Girl badge was pinned to her chest, and she twirled her wand in between her fingers as if she was practicing the charms. Lily Evans did not want to go to Hogsmede. On Hogsmede days, she preferred being the only student inside Hogwarts.

Soon there would be two.

A tall, dark messy haired boy with glasses tightened his scarf around his neck, bracing himself against the cold. He was a seeker, not to mention charming, talented, smart, and one of the Marauders at Hogwarts, a group of four boys who played practical jokes on people because they could.

"Hey Prongs, where are you going?" A voice shouted behind him. The boy turned around to face his best mate "To find Evans of course. Don't wait up for me." He smirked and winked before turning back to the direction of the castle.

Lily Evans was the center of his whole world, the one person that made his heart leap every time he saw her, and the one who he never gave up on, no matter what.

She knew that of course, but didn't return the affection.

On the contrary, she had often said she disliked him and his friends, disappointed that they used their magical talent for playing practical jokes and hexing people for fun, including her former dear friend, Snivellus. But the boy knew that one day, he would convince her that she did in fact, feel the same way. He had tried since third year, and every year, every Hogsmede trip, the answer was always no. But now, in their seventh year, she would see, one day, she would see.

The boy entered the library, tucking a strand of dark hair out of his eyes and straightening his Head Boy badge. Ducking behind a bookshelf, he searched the large room before he found what he was looking for: a glimpse of wavy red hair. He straightened himself up, put on his award winning grin, and strolled confidently up to her. "Hey Evans." He greeted, flopping down onto the armchair beside her. "James Potter what on Earth do you want?" James smirked at her. "The same thing I want every day Evans. For you to go to Hogsmede with me. What do you say?" He winked at her, nearly making Lily gag. It's not that she hated James, but he had an over confident, arrogant air about him, and he and his friends bullied people for their own enjoyment. That bothered her to no end. 'After four years,' she thought, 'you'd think he'd give up. "James I've told you no. I don't like you and that's that." Though being Head Boy and Head Girl and sharing the same dormitory had brought them to be civilized to one another, old habits still came through. "Oh come on, you can't mean that." He said, turning to stare into her beautiful emerald eyes. Lily frowned. "I do." "Come on Evans, if not for me than for Moony, he misses your patrols." James folded his hands behind his head and smiled, leaning back into the chair. He had hit Lily's weak spot.

Lily swallowed. Remus Lupin, one of James's friends, had been a prefect with her and as they had often patrolled together, became her friend. Though she still disliked the Marauders, Remus was a smart, kind boy, and he was the one she could tolerate. Lily faltered. "I don't know..." "Please Lily." James's dark eyes became pleading, as if he was a child begging for candy. Lily was slightly taken aback. This, she realized, was one of the few times he had called her by her first name. The only time he did was when he really wanted or needed something. "James I have Charms homework I can't." But James was determined. He almost had her. He wouldn't let her slip through his fingers this time. "I'll help." He offered. Lily searched for some type of fault in this offer, but she couldn't. James was smart, and it wasn't often that he helped her. Besides, he had tried awful hard.

She eventually sighed. "On ONE condition." James stood upright. "Anything!" Lily smirked. "I use the shower first in the bathroom from now on. I can't stand you leaving everything so untidy." "Done." He said automatically, his heart soaring. "Remember James, it's only for Remus." "Sure sure I know." He said, oblivious to what she was saying as he helped her put on her cloak and scarf. Lily Evans had finally agreed to go to Hogsmede with him! Since they were thirteen every time the answer was no, but now, finally! All his dreams had come true. It didn't matter that he had said it was for Moony when it was secretly for him. He was going out with Lily Evans! The girl he vied for the most. "Blimey Evans, it took you bloody well long enough." Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "You're just lucky that I have a soft spot for Remus." Winking, James held out his arm. Surprised at this gentleman-like offer, Lily took it, slightly smiling. And that smile, James thought, was good enough for him. With that, the only two students remaining in Hogwarts left, leaving the large castle completely empty.

**(A/N): did you guys like it? Shocked that Lily finally gave James a chance? Just you wait, it gets better. There's Snape, hugs, hexes and more! And yes, I made Molly Weasly one of her friends. Idk when she went to school so I put it in here. Dont sue me! **

**And for you starkids, am I the only one who thinks of Brian Rosenthal when I read James's parts? review please! **

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses, Sam :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys!**

**sorry I couldnt update yesterday, I wasnt at the library. But today I am. So here ya go! :D**

**and I also realized when I updated I made a little boo boo as far as the writing goes. If you notice what it is, dont complain, I know its there**

**Also Thanks to my first reviewer! thank you so much 3**

**OKK LETS GOO!**

**Disclaimer: I dont (unfortunatley) own Harry Potter**

**The unexpected display of affection**

James and Lily walked along the snowy pathway to Hogsmede, only talking to discuss about prefect patrol schedules. Not that James minded anyway. Just being with her was a blessing enough. He couldn't wait to see the look on his friends' faces as he strolled into the Three Broomsticks with the lovely Lily Evans. Sirius would probably roar with happiness, seeing his best friend and brother get the girl of his dreams to go out with him even though he had to lie to do it. Remus would smile that wise smile of his, and Peter would babble incoherently about how happy he was.

Lily, on the otherhand, was dumbfounded on how she had gotten herself into this. How did she believe his rubbish about Remus? It was the Potter charm. Wether she disliked him or not, it always had the better of her. It was the charm that let him skip some Head duties to take care of Remus and his "furry little problem" as James had put it. It was the charm that let him copy her homework when he was finished with taking care of Remus or behind on his work. The charm that had finally convinced her to go to Hogsmede with him. Lily wondered what her friends Alice and Molly would say. Of course they would say things like 'It's about time' and 'I knew you fancied him'. Lily rolled her eyes at the thought. 'No, I'll have a miserable time.' She thought to herself. There was no way she would let James have the last laugh.

Quietly, she followed James down the path towards Hosmede and the Three Broomsticks, where James said his friends would be waiting. She followed willingly, thinking of the things she would discuss with Remus. When they approached Hogsmede, she ignored the whispers and knowing smiles she received. She wasn't with James because she finally gave in, she was with him because she was going to see Remus, for Merlin's sake. James greeted them all, winking at a few, a self-satisfied grin in his face. Lily shook her head. Why did she even agree to this? She had a right mind to turn around and forget everything she said to James, but she didn't. He was James Potter. If she left now, he wouldn't give up until she had agreed to go to Hogsmede again. The insufferable git. But then again, there may not be a next time. There may not be another time where Lily Evans had agreed to go to Hogsmede with James Potter.

Lily shrugged and walked behind James into the Three Broomsticks. He walked towards the back and stopped in front of one of the booths. "Hello Remus, Black, Pettigrew." Lily greeted, smiling at Remus. He stared dumbfounded at her, as did the others. What was she doing here? They drifted their gazes to James, who just grinned at them all. Lily sat next to Remus, instantly beginning a discussion on Transfiguration while James slid in casually next to Sirius.

"What the hell did you hex her with Prongs?" Sirius whispered. James put his hand under his chin and glanced at Lily. "Nothing Padfoot, nothing but my charm, wit, and Moony." Sirius looked at him, clearly confused. "I had to tell her that Moony missed her to get her to come. And offer to help with Charms, and give her the shower first every day." Sirius chuckled quietly. "Only you Prongs." "For Evans, I'll do anything." He whispered. "Your obsessed." Sirius teased. "No, just extremley infatuated." He sighed happily, watching her chat animatedly with Remus.

One of the younger waitresses came by to get their orders and flirted openly with James, making Lily roll her eyes. It was often that this happened, Remus had told her. "Git." She whispered to herself. Hadn't he practically gotten on his knees to beg her to be here in the first place? Why was he flirting with a girl that wasn't really that attractive anyway?

Remus saw the look of disgust on Lily's face and frowned. It didn't matter that she didn't fancy James, she was still annoyed. "Oy! Prongs!" James turned away from the waitress and turned his attention to Remus. "What?" He sighed, clearly unhappy. Remus quickly slid his eyes between Lily and James. James saw the look on her face. A look of disgust and anger. No it wasn't anger...it was jealousy. Lily Evans, jealous that he was flirting with the waitress. A self satisfied smile played on his lips. He turned to her. "What's the matter Evans? Jealous." Lily glared at him. "James you prat you _wish_ I was jealous. I was just curious to know why you we're flirting with a girl that ugly. Normally the girls are more attractive." He chuckled. "Ah yes but none of them compare to you love."

That was it. Lily stood up and walked out. James and the other Marauders followed suit, placing money on the table without even receiving the order. "Oh come on Evans don't leave yet. You still have more to discuss with Moony." Lily sighed. Damn that James. Damn him and his ability to hit the soft spot she had for her friends. She hung back a bit. "I stil don't know why you agreed Lily." Remus smiled. "I don't either Remus, but I've been thinking: James only kept asking because I was the only girl who ever refused him. Now that I haven't, he won't ever bother me again." She grinned. Remus, however, shook his head.

"Not so Lily. I know James better than you do, and now that you've finally said yes, he won't stop. He'll stop flirting with girls, he'll be jealous even when you talk to guys from our house, and he'll continue to chase after you. Face it Lils, you've only made it worse." Lily sighed. "Remus, your right. What have I gotten myself into?" "Well, you've made James happy, that's for sure." They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice the other Maurauders had stopped, their wands out. Lily looked around them to see who it was. Lily cringed. It was Snape, with Mulciber and Avery. She hadn't talked to Severus since what happned in fifth year. James and Sirius put themselves in front of her for protection, but she pushed her way in between them and stared at him, her eyes wide. "Sev?" "Lily, I wanted to tell you I was sorry, that I didn't mean what I said fifth year." "You already have. And I told you I'll never forgive you for what you did." She said calmly. She wouldn't back down, not for a second. "But I swear I didn't mean to." Lily looked at him, his eyes portrayed that he was truly sorry. She was about to open her mouth when Snape's eyes wavered to James. "Your hanging out with _Potter_?" He exclaimed scathingly. He looked like he just ate a bug by the look on his face. Lily darkened. "Yes I am." "But why? We _hate_ him." "No Sev, _you _hate him. Unlike you, I've learned to forgive and forget. And also unlike you I actually have friends that won't go to Voldemort's side when they graduate Hogwarts." His face shadowed, and he glared at her. "At least my friends are pureblood, not Mudbloods like you." Lily froze, and crumpled into the snow next to James, sobbing. It had happened again. He, Severus Snape, her childhood best friend, had called her a you-know-what. Again. She looked up at James, who was seething with anger. All mischievous spark left his eyes, burning with fire and hatrid. The only time she had seen him like this was when he called her a Mudblood in fifth year.

She didn't like it one bit.

It scared her to see James this way. "Take it back. Say your sorry." He growled. No one talked to Lily Evans this way. Snape scoffed. "I don't have to listen to you Potter." James took out his wand and pointed it into Snape's throat. "Listen! I don't know what your problem is, Snivellus, but Lily Evans is smart, kind, and beautiful, and just because she abandoned you, does NOT give you a reason to call her that!" He shouted. Snape gave a look to his friends. "Even if I DID say sorry, she wouldn't forgive me. She never has!" With that, the three Slytherins advanced at her, their wands out. At that moment, James, Sirius, and Remus all shouted "Stupefy!" Knocking them all back. Lily just stared into the snow, tears falling down her face. Even when she heard the retreating steps of Snape and the others, she still remained. It wasn't till she felt two strong arms pulling her did she finally get up. James wrapped her in a tight hug, still fuming. "You ok Lily?" He whispered. She pressed her nose into his shoulder, nodding. There it was again. He had called her Lily. That was twice in the same day. Still hugging her close, he walked her back to Hogwarts, the Maurauders behind them, wondering why James hadn't gone ballistic at the thought of holding Lily Evans.

* * *

Lily paced the heads common room. She hadn't seen James since he insisted on walking her up to the seventh floor then leaving. Since then Lily checked everywhere she could think of. The library, the Gryffindor common room, and even managed to sneak around the Slytherin dungeons, to see if he decided to hex unsuspecting Slytherin. But no, he wasn't even there. Lily resorted to pacing and checking the door every so often. She stared out the window blankly. It wasn't until she heard a sharp tap on her window did she snap out. A paper bird was resting on the sill, to Lily' surprise. She stood up and opened the window to let it in. She grabbed and opened it.

Lily,

Meet me by the quidditch pitch after dinner. We need to talk about today. Bring yourself only, I'll be alone as well.

The letter wasn't signed, and Lily gulped. It was Snape who sent the note. Lily knew it. She contemplated on whether or not to go. He probably wanted to apologize. Lily didn't know who to turn to, since her friends were still at Hogsmede and James wasn't here to pull her into his arms and whisper that everything was ok. "Why am I thinking about that prat anyway?" Lily said herself. "Because you care about him because he protected you." A voice said from behind her. She turned to see Remus standing in the hallway. "Remus! Thank goodness your here. There's no one else I could turn to! I got this note, and...I think its from Snape." Remus took the note and read it. If he knew anything, he didn't say it, just hugged Lily. "What are you going to do?" Lily sniffed. "I'm not sure. If I go down there, he could hurt my feelings. If I don't, he could hex me and I could hurt myself." Remus looked at her thoughtfully. "I think that you should go and see what he has to say. Maybe he will want to apologize sincerely. What do Molly and Alice have to say?" Lily shrugged. "I don't know. They won't be coming back until after dinner." Remus smiled. "Well, you won't know until you go." Lily smiled. "Thanks Remus, it means a lot." He smiled again. "Your welcome. Want to eat dinner with me and the others?" Lily hesitated, but nodded. The two started walking out before Lily stopped. "Remus?" He turned around. "Yeah?" "You haven't seen James have you?" Remus's expression turned slightly sad as he shook his head. "He's not by the willow, which is where I'd thought he'd be." "And I checked everywhere else." Lily sighed. "Alright, let's go." The two left the common room, lightly discussing James's whereabouts.

* * *

After dinner, Lily put on her cloak, sweater, and scarf and left to the quidditch pitch. Crunching through the snow, she saw the pitch empty. Figuring he hadn't gotten there yet, she sat on one of the benches. What would they say to each other? How would the conversation go? She sat for a few minutes before checking her muggle watch. Where was he? He was closer than she was to the pitch, so he shouldve been here already. It wasn't until this point that she noticed a figure hovering down toward her on a broom. A figure she least expected to see. "J-James?" James jumped off his broom and strode to her, running his hand through his hair. "Yes Evans, I sent you the bird. I wanted to meet you here because flying clears my mind." "But...I thought it was...you normally don't call me...have you been here since you left the common room?" She looked at him, concern edging her emerald eyes. James nodded, slightly shivering. Lily huffed. "Merlin James!" She took off her cloak and wrapped it around James's shoulders.

James, despite being cold and depressed, grinned. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" "Well, first, are you ok?" Lily looked at James and slowly nodded. "A bit shaken up I think. I thought we finally had reached a point of agreement." James stood for a moment, unblinking. "I'm sorry Evans." He said, barely audible. "For what James?" Lily said softly, surprising even herself.

"For ruining your friendship with Snivellus. I was jealous that you were friends with him, a Slytherin, and you hated me. I bulliied him to get friends in his own house, instead of following you around like a lost puppy. Well he did, and look where you are now?" Lily thought. He was right. But then again, she too, was finding her own fault. "No James, its my fault. When were children, he said it didn't matter what I was. I was special, just like he was. When I got sorted into Gryffindor I too, convinced him to find friends in Slytherin. I couldn't stand to see him so depressed when he wasn't with me. So I helped him out. I _helped_ him find those..._idiots_! _I_ helped him become influenced by dark magic by telling him to find people he had things in common with! If _anyone_ should be sorry, its me!"

Lily was shouting by now, and crying all over again. And again, she felt James's arms wrap around her tightly, like soft, warm sheets during winter. "Its alright Evans, I'm here." Right now, James didn't care that he was embracing Lily Evans without her protesting, all that mattered was that she was safe, and that he made Severus Snape wish he'd never been alive. "Come on James, let's find you something to eat. By the way, how did you know it was me down here? I mean I know my hair is noticable, but there are other students with red hair." James shrugged. "Just lucky I guess." He slung one arm over Lily's shoulder and, with the other hand ran his thumb over a yellow piece of parchment. The map had never failed him.

* * *

That night, James lay awake in his bed, not being able to sleep. He had been waiting for the noises to start. When they at last did, he got up and tiptoed into the room next to him. Lily Evans looked beautiful even when sleeping. The only thing that tore his heart to pieces was the muttering. Lily thrashed in her sleep, cold sweat pouring down her forhead while muttering things like "Snape" "Mudblood" and "won't ever forgive". James could tell she'd been dreaming about what happened earlier that day. He picked her up in his arms and, as he had done since they first shared the head dorm, and he first discovered the nightmares, James Potter rocked Lily Evans until the mumbling had quieted at last and she was sleeping peacefully once more.

**So there ya go! What did ya think hmm? Did you like James's part in this chapter? Don't you just love how he wants to protect Lily from Snape? *sighs* Here's a preview from the next chapter! **

_So," he started, watching some of the prefects hanging garland. "A dear little birdie, or should I said a Molly, told me your birthday was over Christmas break. She even said that you would be able to get your apperating license and do magic outside of school." Lily nodded, reminding herself to kill Molly later. "That's right." "Hmm...interesting." James said. "What's interesting?" "Nothing nothing." "James Potter you better tell me." "Blimey Evans, alright. I was saying its interesting that I'm older than you." "Whatever." Lily rolled her eyes, smiling. James had been hoping for that reaction. He didn't want her knowing that he had already started formulating a plan. A plan to give her a full wizarding birthday a beautiful girl such as Lily deserved. He already knew what to get her as a present. Sure he had to skip his lunch break to get it, but Lily was worth being hungry._

**Bet your waiting for more huh? Well I'm not done so you'll have to wait haha. R&R please!**

**3Sam**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey guys!**

**Chapter 3 here. lemme just do some quick things before you start reading**

**The Stag and the Doe: thanks for the suggestion! that makes a lot more sense to me :D**

**This chapter goes to my friend Jazmin. Jazmin if your reading this, your welcome! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling**

**ok here ya go!**

**3. Accidental friends**

Lily woke up at 7 the next morning, barely remembering her dream. She knew the nightmares had begun as usual: the thrashing, the mumbling. But then something different happened. She remembered slowly slipping away, as if she was swaying. Back and forth, back and forth, until her sleep was dreamless. Shrugging, she showered and dressed, then went downstairs for breakfast. Alice and Molly were already there with Alice's boyfriend Frank, talking excitedly.

"What are you all so excited about?" Lily laughed, waving slightly to the Maurauders- minus James for some reason- smiling.

"Since when are you nice to them?" Frank asked curiously.

"Since she went to Hogsmede with one James Potter yesterday." Molly said slyly. Lily felt a blush creep up on her cheeks as Frank eyed her curiously.

"Please it wasn't like that. However it was memorable." Lily launched into an explanation, starting with the episode at the library to James's apology at the pitch. All the while the three sat silently. When Lily finally finished, Molly stood up.

"I'm going to go see what Arthur says. Were dating now you know." Alice scoffed.

"That muggle lover Weasly? I'd love to see what your brothers say." Molly turned pink, clashing with her red hair.

"I don't care what they say, I told them so." Lily watched this exchange between her friends, amused.

"So what are you going to do?" Alice asked as Molly left the table. Lily watched Molly leaving as she spoke.

"I don't know. I can't let Severus hurt me again, part of me knows that. But the other part of me wants to go back to things the way they were when we were children." In her state, she hadn't noticed that James had come in, bags under his eyes, followed by a girl, who was giggling like crazy.

"Who's SHE?" Lily said, when she finally saw. The girl had tanned skin, with brown eyes and brown hair that she kept tied up in a ponytail on the top of her head.

"Why Lily Evans, are you jealous?" Alice giggled.

"No! I just want to know who she is." Lily said rather quickly. She was NOT jealous. That was the second time someone had said that.

"That's Lucy Mcgavin, a sixth year." Alice said as if it was obvious.

"Oh! But I thought she fancied Adam Johnson."

"I did too, but apparently not." James took his snitch out of his pocket and tossed it lightly back and forth nervously, yawning slightly. He hoped Lily didn't notice that there was a girl trailing behind him. Even if she didn't fancy him like he wanted, they were still on their own level of friendship, and he didn't want to ruin that. He quickly glanced at her, not failing to see the angry and confused look on her face.

Bloody hell, she noticed.

James quickly excused himself from Lucy and slid next to Lily.

"What do you want you toerag?" She snapped.

"Its not what you think Evans, I swear." He leaned in close to Lily so he could whisper.

"She's not into me, its Padfoot she's after. I told her I'd introduce them." Lily sighed with relief. Of course it was for Sirius. What girl-besides Lily- didn't have a crush on him at one point. Sirius Black had gray, sparkling eyes and shoulder length dark hair that was always messily covering his handsome, rugged face. He was tall, with muscular arms due to swinging his beater's bat in Quidditch. In everyone's opinion, aside from James, Sirius Black was the most handsome boy in Hogwarts.

"Besides Evans," James said as an afterthought, snapping Lily out of her bemused state. "I only have eyes for you." He winked and joined Lucy once again to walk to the Marauders. Lily watched as James introduced Sirius to Lucy, barely keeping his eyes open.

"How is that possible?" She wondered out loud.

"What?" Frank asked, leaning over to look at the Marauders as well.

"James being tired. He went to bed before me and woke up after me. He should have had a good enough sleep."

"Well there couldve been things that kept him up." Alice suggested. Lily thought back to her dreams, how she swayed.

"Yeah..maybe." Lily continued to stare until Remus caught her eye. He gave her a tired smile. He was pale and translucent, looking as if he might pass out any second. Lily quickly realized how close it was to the full moon. Any day now she was expecting James and the others-since she allowed them to come and use it- to not come back to the common room at night. Instead, they were helping Remus with his problem and keeping him sane. That took a lot of dedication, Lily thought, to go to such lengths to take care of your friend when he is in a state such as that. It was then that she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder.

"Ms. Evans, you and Mr. Potter are to go out into the great hall to supervise the decorating." Proffessor Mcgonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, pursed her lips.

"Yes proffessor." She signaled to James and they stood up, excusing themselves from their friends and following Mcgonagall out of the great hall. James yawned heavily, his eyes drooping and leaning against the wall.

"James!" Lily called.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry Evans, kind of tired."

"How? You went to bed before I did?"

"I couldn't sleep. Besides, I had other things to do." He muttered.

"Like?" James smiled.

"I had no idea you were so interested Evans." He teased.

"Stuff it James." Lily warned.

"Oh Evans, you have no idea how adorable you sound right now." He chuckled.

"True I don't, but you won't sound like anything when I mute you." Lily threatened, pulling her wand out.

"Oy!" James exclaimed, suddenly turning serious. "I protected your arse yesterday, the least you could do is cut me some slack Evans. I thought we agreed a mutual state of friendship." Lily slowly lowered her wand.

"You're right James, I apologize." James nodded.

"It's ok Evans, I forgive you. So," he started, watching some of the prefects hanging garland. "A dear little birdie, or should I say a Molly, told me your birthday was over Christmas break. She even said that you would be able to get your apperating license and do magic outside of school." Lily nodded, reminding herself to kill Molly later.

"That's right."

"Hmm...interesting." James said.

"What's interesting?"

"Nothing nothing."

"James Potter you better tell me."

"Blimey Evans, alright. I was saying its interesting that I'm older than you."

"Whatever." Lily rolled her eyes, smiling. James had been hoping for that reaction. He didn't want her knowing that he had already started formulating a plan. A plan to give her a full wizarding birthday a beautiful girl such as Lily deserved. He already knew what to get her as a present. Well, part of it. Sure he had to skip his lunch break to get it, but Lily was worth being hungry.

Of course, he would need the rest of the Maurauder's help.

Sneaking out of school to Hogsmede was easy enough, but he hadn't resorted to broad daylight to do it before. He would need Moony and Wormtail to stay behind and cause a distraction, then he and Padfoot would sneak into the passageway they had made those many years ago to sneak into Honeydukes late at night. Smiling to himself, he stuck his hand into the pocket of his robes to see if it was still there. James felt a soft piece of silk and sighed contendedly. Good. It was imparitive to his plan that he had it.

"Are you even listening to me?" A voice cut into his thoughts. He smiled at Lily meekly. He hadn't even noticed she was talking to him.

"Sure Evans, 'course I was."

"Mhmm. Right. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"I was wondering if I could perhaps have your adress. So I could write to you over break." He lied. Thought it was truthful, he just hadn't planned on asking her himself. He was actually planning Moony to do it then giving it to him. Lily actually smiled.

"Well James now that we have reached a status of friendship between us, I think I can be ok with that." James grinned at her.

"Great. Now let's finish this Evans I've got things to do."

"Such as?" James grinned again.

"Blimey Evans, since when were you all interested in what I have to do?"

"Since you keep talking about it! I'm starting to get really curious." Lily frowned at herself.

"Well that's something for me to know and you to eventually find out." Lily widened her eyes. "Eventually, what do you mean eventually?" She pestered.

"Sorry Evans got to go!" James said, running off. "What will I know eventually? James!" Lily ran after him whining.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by in a blur and before Lily knew it, she was getting on the Hogwarts express going home for the holidays.

"Are you sure you don't want to share a compartment with Molly and I Lily?" Alice asked as they boarded the train.

"Positive. I'd hate being in the same compartment with you and Molly while your slobbering all over your boyfriends. I'll be in the Heads compartment thank you." Lily laughed. She walked down the hall and bumped into Remus, who had a piece of parchment into his hand.

"Hello Remus!" Lily greeted.

"Oh! Hi Lils!" He said, smiling. In the past week, he had recovered immensly, the old twinkle returning in his eyes.

"What's that there? And what are you doing here?" She said, eyeing the paper. Remus quickly hid it behind his back.

"Nothing, just a piece of paper I was writing people's adresses on. Actually I was looking for you. What do you want for your birthday?" He asked her as they strolled through the hall.

"Hm. I'm not sure. I'd like a normal birthday with people for once. Mum, dad, and Petunia are always Christmas shopping." Remus stared at her.

"Your family doesn't stay with you on your birthday? Don't you need to shop too?" Lily shook her head.

"I get my things in the Muggle shop in Hogsmede so I don't go with them."

"But that's awful!" Lily shrugged.

"Ok then, what else do you want." Lily thought.

"Well, there was this really pretty kitten in the store in Diagon Alley. It had eyes like mine, emerald green. Oh! And I also saw this absolutley BEAUTIFUL necklace. It looked exactly like the Hogwarts crest and it had the colors in gems around it. It was fantastic." Lily said, her eyes sparkling just thinking about it.

"That sounds nice. Say, I'm going to use the loo, then I'll come back and we can go sit in the Heads compartment with James and the others." Lily nodded.

"Alright. I'll be patroling in the meantime." She walked back and forth, watching for Remus. At last she saw him returning.

"There you are. Come on let's go." They walked back down the hall and to the Head's comparment which was littered with candy wrappers.

"Merlin James, if your going to let your friends in here, the least you could do is keep it neat." Lily vanished all the wrappers with her wand and sat down next to Remus. James immediatley sqeezed beside her.

"Hulloo Evans." He smirked. Lily rolled her eyes but didn't hide her smile.

"Hi James."

"So my dear flower, what do you plan on doing for your birthday?" He put his arm around her shoulder. Lily shrugged it off and scooted away, slightly disgusted.

"Well, the FIRST thing will be using magic. The second will be getting my appirition license. Then I won't have to resort to muggle transportation for anything. It'll be wonderful." Lily sighed happily.

"I see. So when exactly is your birthday anyway?"

"The day after tomorrow." Lily answered, stealing a chocolate frog from his hand and taking a bite of it.

"Oy! I wanted that." He said, pretending to frown.

"Yes well now I have it." Lily giggled, swallowing it. James made a sound that sounded something like meh, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh Prongs, you never cease to make me laugh." Sirius said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Jee, thanks mate." James rolled his eyes.

"So tell me Evans, why aren't you with Alice and that other red head?" Sirius asked, shoving a cauldron cake into his mouth.

"You mean Molly? She's off with Alice and Frank, probably snogging Arthur by now."

"Molly and the Weasly are dating? Shame, she was pretty too."

"But I thought you liked that Lucy girl?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh right! I should go. I promised to meet her." He winked. "Come on Wormtail, perhaps you can meet one of her friends." The round boy nodded and toddled after Sirius.

"So that leaves the three of us then." James spoke, reaching for another frog.

"Hey James." Lily sang sweetly, eyeing the chocolate frog. He turned, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"What?" Lily snatched the frog and stuck the whole thing in her mouth.

"Nothing." She mumbled, grinning as she swallowed.

"Evans!" James whined. "That's the second time you've done that!"

"Oh well. Your loss James." Lily smirked. James's heart did flips. He and Lily Evans were having a normal, regular conversation. In all their laughter,the three didn't notice that the train had stopped.

"Aww. Just when I was enjoying myself. I should go. See you soon James."

"Yeah, see you in two days!" He called back.

Lily stopped. "James Potter what do you mean by-?" She turned around, but he was already gone. "Damn him." Lily muttered. He probably meant two weeks, yes that was it. James's head was probably spinning at the fact that she talked to him like a human being. She shrugged and stepped off the train to get her things and get home to her family.

* * *

Two days later, Lily woke up, yawning. She reached for her alarm.

"Oh wait, I can use magic can't I? Its my birthday" Lily smiled to herself. She took her wand off her bedside table and scilenced the clock. She giggled. It felt odd, using magic outside of school. She quickly shuffled through her clothes and pulled out a green long sleeved shirt and jeans. Pulling them on, descended the stairs of her warm house. Going into the kitchen, she saw that breakfast had been laid out for her. She smiled.

"Thanks mum." She whispered to herself. Taking a sip of the hot chocolate, Lily enjoyed the quiet that was in the house. All of a sudden, she heard a crack, a crash, a strangled scream, and pieces fusing together. Lily raised her eyebrows in confusuion. So much for a quiet house, she thought. She picked up her wand and took the hot chocolate with her into the living room, nearly choking on it after seeing what happened.

"Evans!" James cried and hugged her.

"James?" Lily gasped, putting down the mug and brushing some snow off of his leather jacket.

"In the flesh. This is Snuffles, by the way." James said, indicating the dog that had appeared with him. Lily looked at it. The dog had shaggy black fur and stormy gray eyes. Lily smiled kindly at it and bent down to get face to face.

"Hello Sirius." She said brightly. The dog suddenly morphed into Sirius Black, a bewildered look on his face.

"Merlin woman! How the hell did you know it was me?" He gasped.

"How long have you known it was him?" James asked, curious as well.

"Since the day Remus told me about his problem. He had explained that you two and Peter helped him whenever he turned, and with my personal knowledge I knew that he would go all insane and try to bite you if you were human. But James, don't you know that's illegal? Being an unregistered Animagi?"

"'Course, don't you think we thought of it first? But this is Moony were talking about, one of the Maurauders. He needed our help." Lily smiled.

"That's really...thoughtful of you James. Now," she began, her hands on her hips. "What the hell are you doing here, how the hell did you know which house I lived in, and what the bloody hell is going on!"

"Its alright Evans relax. Jamesie, Moony and I wanted to spend your birthday with you." "

Besides Evans," James noted, rolling his eyes at Sirius's nickname. "Who else but us would take you to get your license?"

"What?"

"Your appirition license. What, you think we'd let you get it by yourself? Not a chance Evans. This is a special occasion."

"Alright, let's go!" Lily exclaimed.

"No no no! Not yet. There's still the matter of your presents."

"Presents?"

"Well, only three of them actually. The others all have theirs with them."

"Three of them?"

"Yes Lilykins, James here has the whole day planned out for you." Sirius said with a grin.

"James you don't have to do this." Lily said as she brought the two Maurauders hot chocolate.

"Oh but he does. Prongsie's been talking about it since Molly mentioned it to him. Am I right?"

"You are." James answered, trying to hide his reddening face into his jacket.

"Anyway, James has been talking nonstop about it, he almost got detention six different times, if you remember. That's all he's been talking about, I couldn't get away to Lucy for five minutes because all he did was babble-honestly its like there was a babbling curse on him. Lily this Lily that-"

"Padfoot!" James yelled, startling Lily.

"Sorry mate." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Now, as I was saying before someone so rudely inturrupted. Before we start on the whole birthday adventure, Padfoot and I would like to give you our presents first. But we need to wait for Moony, he should be here any second." If not more than a second later, a distinctive pop was heard, and Remus appeared next to the other Maurauders, a small cage in his hand.

"Hello everyone! Lily! Happy birthday." He hugged her tightly.

"Thanks. What's that?"

"Its my present for you Lily." He held out the cage. "Go on." Lily opened the cage and a little mewling black and white kitten with emerald green eyes jumped into Lily's arms, purring.

"Oh Remus! Its the little kitten I saw! Oh thank you!" She hugged him and lightly scratched the kitten's stomach.

"Now its my turn!" Sirius bounced up and down eagarly handing her a bag from Honeydukes. "I got you chocolate frogs so you wouldn't keep stealing Prongsie's here." He babbled excitedly.

"Thanks Sirius...uhh James?" She turned to him.

"He had one too many sugar quills. This is what the Maurauders and I like to call Sirius Black's Sugar High." Lily giggled.

"Fun." She said, pausing and turning to James.

"What? You think I forgot? I forgot the birthday of the one I've been in love with since third year? Fat chance Evans. Your present is right here." He said, taking a small box out of his pocket. "I think you forget sometimes Evans," he started, opening the box. "that Moony's a Maurauder as well." He clasped a beautiful silver necklace around her neck. It was the Hogwarts Crest with the house colors in gemstones around the house sections.

"Oh my...James its beautiful..." She turned to Remus. "So when you went to the lavitory you really went to-"

"The Heads compartment yes, James kept nagging me so I went. That's how I found out about the kitten." Lily sat back on her heels before slapping Remus's arm.

"That was for lying and that-" she said, slapping James's arm. "Is for being such a prat. And this-" she hugged each of them tightly, much to James's excitement. "Is for being the best accidental friends ever." Remus flushed. "Except you Remus, you I meant to be friends with." Lily and Remus smiled at each other.

"And me? What about the friendly neighborhood puppy dog?" Sirius whined. Lily laughed.

"Especially the friendly neighborhood puppy dog, Snuffles." Lily hugged him.

"Ready to go?"

"Mhm. Let's do this." She answered confidentley. James wrapped his arms around her waist. "Happy birthday Lily." James whispered, and the four of them dissaperated, Lily holding tight to James.

**Thanks for reading! Heres a Preview from next chapter!**

_"Relax Potter, I only want to give Lily something." Snape snapped. "That's Evans to you. And your not giving her anything." James answered menacingly. "Lily, I wanted to give you this." He handed her a red and gold box with a green and silver ribbon. Lily untied the ribbon and opened the box. "The sneakoscope..." Lily said. When they were children, Snape had a sneakoskope they used to spy on her sister with. "I gave it to you in hopes that we could become friends again. To go back to the way things were." Lily quietly turned the sneakoscope over in her hand. She saw James watching her intently. As were everyone else._

_She knew what she had to do._

**Cliffhanger! lol. Hoped you guys loved it. remember, I take ALL suggestions into consideration. So hopefully you guys review and I'll post ch. 4 when I finish it**

**Your friend Sam**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am, back with another chapter :) sorry this one's kind of short, it didnt look as short when I wrote it on my phone, becuase thats what I do :P**

**Remember, this is non betaed, so please ignore all spelling/grammar mistakes I may have made**

**Disclaimer: none of the characters or places are mine except for Lucy. All rights go to J.K. Rowling**

**The best birthday ever**

"Lily!"

"Happy birthday Lils!"

Lily was greeted by deafening screams as she and the Maurauders apperated to Diagon Alley, where she was taking her appirition test. She stepped away from James, still tingling. James Potter had held her around the waist and she hadn't said anything. Was it possible that she was starting to fancy him?

Fat chance.

He was an arrogant, annoying, bullying person...and really charming. 'Damn the Potter charm!' Lily thought to herself.

"Hey Lily! Happy birthday!"

Lily turned to see Lucy standing in front of her.

"Hey Lucy, thanks."

"No problem. Say, what do you want for your birthday? Since I haven't gotten you anything yet.

"Its ok Lucy, you don't have to get me anything, everyone has already done enough."

"Oh please! I'm part of the group, as Sirius put it, and I want to do something for you!" She pleaded, tugging on her arm.

"Ok ok." Lily laughed.

"Yay! Just you wait Lily Evans, were going to have the best day ever." She squealed than went to cling onto Sirius's arm.

"You're too nice Evans, I would refused until she ran away." James said as he fell into step beside her.

"Yes James that is the difference between you and I. I'm nicer."

"Yes that's why I fancy you."

"Whatever." Lily said, walking ahead.

"Go out with me?"

"No James."

"But you said yes the last time!" He whined.

"Yes, that's because Remus was there. Besides, Snape ruined it."

"Lily!" A voice said from behind them.

"Speaking of Snape. Don't worry Evans, I won't let him ruin your birthday." James muttered. "Oy, Padfoot, Moony, Arthur, Frank! We have some Slytherins to take care of." The five took out their wands. A boy by the name of Lucius Malfoy, along with his girlfriend Narcissa Black, stood in front of the deatheater pack.

"Hold it you Gryffindor idiots, were not here to fight. Snape's here to give you something." He shoved Snape to the front. "Go on." Snape cautiously stepped forward. James moved in front of Lily, glaring.

"Relax Potter, I only want to give Lily something." Snape snapped.

"That's Evans to you. And your not giving her anything." James answered menacingly.

"Lily, I wanted to give you this." He handed her a red and gold box with a green and silver ribbon. Lily untied the ribbon and opened the box.

"The sneakoscope..." Lily said. When they were children, Snape had a sneakoskope they used to spy on her sister with.

"I gave it to you in hopes that we could become friends again. To go back to the way things were." Lily quietly turned the sneakoscope over in her hand. She saw James watching her intently. As were everyone else.

She knew what she had to do.

Lily slowly wrapped the sneakoscope back up and handed it back to Snape. "That's a nice gift, and I appreciate the offer, but no. I told you we can never go back to the way things were. You've proved that." She said. James put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it. Surprisingly, she didn't shrug it away. She was going to need all the help she could get.

"Bad mistake Evans." Snape sneered, and took out his wand. He cast a nonverbal dsarming charm, but Lily was too quick. She blocked it and threw one back, knocking Snape's wand out of his hand. Dueling was happening all around her. Lucy and Sirius were head to head with his cousin, Remus was shooting spells at Nott, Frank and Alice were fighting Mulciber, Molly and Arthur were battling against Avery, and James was dueling with Malfoy. Lily worried about him. Lucius Malfoy was the best dueler in Slytherin, not only because he was handy with a wand, but because he was unfair. Lily knocked back all of the spells Snape used on her, throwing in a few of her own. She used levicorpus, which seemed to have pushed him over the edge. When he let himself down, he pointed his wand at Lily, his arm slightly trembling.

"I'm sorry Lily." He whispered, and raised his arm. "Sectumpsemra!" He cried. Lily wasn't sure what happened next. She excpected to get hit with the spell, but she didn't. She felt a thud at her feet. When she looked down, a sob escaped her.

James had been hit instead.

"James!" She cried, knealing down in the snow next to his unconsious body. "Sirius! We've got to get to St. Mungos James's been hurt." Lily cried again. Deep gashes had already appeared all over James, blood pouring steadily out of them. At the sight of James's mangled body, the Slytherins ran away.

"Lily I'm sorry." Snape said, slowly approaching her.

"Go away." She said, her quiet voice edging with anger.

"But Lily-"

"I said GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, sobbing again over James's unconcious body. "Sirius!" She called again.

"Yes Evans? Oh my Merlin, James!" He gasped.

"Get us to St. Mungos." Lily commanded.

"But what about your appirition license?"

"FORGET ABOUT THE BLOODY LICENSE! EVERYONE APPERATE TO ST. MUNGOS NOW!" She rubbed her necklace, feeling the cold gems scratch against her fingers.

"Please let him be ok, please." Lily whispered, before she felt Remus's hand grab her wrist and a wooshing sound filled her ears.

* * *

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine Lily." Alice said. When they reached St. Mungos, they checked James in and Molly and Arthur got checked out due to the bruises that they obtained.

"No he won't. Its my fault."

"Don't worry Evans. Its Snape's fault. He just kept trying and trying even when you said no. If he had given up, we wouldn't be here."

"But Sirius, that spell was aimed for me. I should be in that hospital bed, not me." Sirius squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"Ah but Lilykins, James wanted it that way. I don't know if you know this, but he fancies you. He'll kill himself if you ever get hurt under his watch."

Lily never thought of it that way. She always knew he liked her, but she didn't know that there was another side, a serious one. He would die protecting her. A sudden realization crept onto Lily like sunrise on the horizon.

Lily Evans liked James Potter.

She liked how he always protected her, how he went out of his way to make her smile. She liked the piece of hair that fell behind his glasses and into his eyes. Hell, she even liked how he pulled pranks with the other Maurauders.

"Are you all friends with James Potter?" A nurse asked, bringing Lily out of her thoughts.

"Yes. How is he?" She asked, her grip on Remus's wrist.

"The bleeding has stopped, and the scars have closed up, but he's still unconcious. You may visit him if you want." The group nodded and followed the nurse to James's room. When they opened the door, he stirred a little.

"Oh he woke up. Good." The nurse walked away.

"James!"

"Prongs!" Lily and the two Maurauders rushed over to James's bedside.

"Wh-wha? St. Mungos? What the hell am I doing here?"

"You were hit by Snape's spell. We're lucky you weren't killed." Lily explained softly.

"What spell?"

"Sectumsempra. He made it himself."

"Snivellus made that spell? Bloody hell, that's powerful." Sirius whistled, tightening his grip on Lucy's hand.

"It is. I want to thank you James."

"For what Evans?"

"For protecting me all the time. I never thank you." He smilled weakly.

"Its ok. So much for not letting Snape ruin your birthday." He paused for a moment.

"Hey Evans?"

"Yes James?"

"Go to Hogsmede with me when we get back to school?"

"Yes James." Lily smiled. Everyone stared dumbstruck at her. What did she say?

"I'm sorry, did you say yes?"

"I did." Lily answered.

"No Maurauders?"

"None." She answered again. Sirius wooped and wolf whistled. James stood up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

He lifted her up and spun her around.

"Merlin yes!" He cried.

"James calm down, I need to tell you something first."

"What?" He asked, bouncing on his toes, a new found energy flooding through him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever wrapping you up in this. If I hadn't become friends with Snape in the first place, all those years ago, you wouldn't hate him and it wouldn't have resulted in fighting everytime he called me Mudblood. Oh stuff it." She said, when James cringed at the name. "Its all my fault, I'm sorry."

"Quit saying your sorry, Evans."

"Quit calling me Evans, James. Were going on a date, remember?"

James smiled. "Right, force of habit. Lily, its not your fault. I wouldve hated grease pants even if he didn't like you, he's just that annoying. Now, I'll go check myself out, now that I'm awake, and then we'll go get your license, seeing as you haven't gotten it yet. Probably Snape's fault." Lily nodded. He took her hand and squeezed it, walking out of the room. James Potter couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Are you ready Lils?" Molly asked. Once James checked out of the hospital, they all apperated back to Diagon Alley to get Lily's license.

"No! I'm terrified, I don't know if I can do it." She responded, slightly shaking.

"You can do it Lilykins, just remember, were all here for you." Lily nodded at Sirius and walked inside the building.

"Prongs, you've got yourself a good girl there." Sirius said, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I do? Oh right, I forgot." James's face split into a grin.

"I agree. But I'm surpised." Remus said, joining the conversation.

"Surprised by what Moony? That ol' Evans finally said yes?" Sirius laughed.

"Yes actually. During our patrols, she always hated talking about you." "

Well I suppose I've grown on her." James said, winking.

"Are you boys talking about Lily?" Alice and Molly stepped up to them.

"Yep, we were wondering why Lily finally said yes in the first place. I still say he jinxed her or something."

"Padfoot, your not helping. Go snog Lucy or something." Remus said.

"Right-o." Sirius grabbed Lucy and strode away.

"Now, about Lily-"

"What about Lily?" Lily had emerged from the building and was walking to them, grinning.

"Nothing Lily. How did your test go?" James asked. Lily suddenly dissapeared, and a large crack was heard at the end of the street. Everyone ran down to where the crack was heard.

"You tell me." Lily giggled, her eyes wild with excitement.

"You passed! Yay Lily!" Molly and Alice cried, hugging her.

"It was so easy." She smiled.

"Padfoot told you it would be." James said.

"Right. I don't know what you guys were so worried about." Lily giggled.

"Us? Worried? You were distraught!" Remus said, laughing.

"Let's go to my house. There's cake there." James said, taking Lily's hand.

"Cake?"

"Well yes. It is still your birthday isn't it?"

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot, what with all that went on." Lily exclaimed sheepishly.

"Well I don't blame you. I wouldve forgotten it was Christmas if something happened to you."

"And Christmas is James's favorite holiday." Remus added.

"Alright let's go! Oh! Almost forgot. Padfoot!" James called out. "When you come up for air, meet us at our house ok?" They heard a distant mumbling. "Alright, let's go! Oh and Lily?"

"Yes James."

"Best birthday ever?" Lily smiled.

"Best birthday ever." She agreed.

**Aww yay! I loved writing this chapter 3 hope you guys read and review**

**lots of love, Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go gang! Another chapter :D This one is pretty long so enjoy!**

**To my Starkid fans: see if you can spot some of the refrences I put in here ;) some of my favorites**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING and NO ONE except for Lucy. Everything else belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling.**

**Ok heree we go!**

**Favorite Holiday**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

Lily stood by the door of her house, looking at her mother's pleading eyes. "Yes mum. I'm staying at the Potters' for Christmas. All of us are. Besides Pentunia won't mind. She can bring Whalenon here."

"Lily!"

"Sorry, Vernon. Just send my presents to this adress. And make sure you use my owl like I taught you." She handed her a piece of paper with the adress on it. "I'll be ok mum! I love you." Lily said, picking up her trunk with one hand and her kitten with the other.

"I love you too Lily. Now, when are these boys coming?"

"James, Sirius, and Remus? They should be coming soon. I'm supposed to meet them out front."

"Ok, bye Lily."

"Bye mum." Lily said, opening her front door and stepping outside. Two minutes later, a large crack was heard.

"Hullo Lilykins!" Sirius grinned.

"Hi guys!" Lily greeted warmly

"Are you ready Lils?" Remus said, brushing some snow off of his coat and trunk.

"Mhm. I can't wait."

"Great. Lucy, Alice and Frank are already there, Molly owled and said she was trying to convince her mother and brothers to let her go, we just met Moony here and Arthur's going to floo." James said, hugging her.

"What about Peter?" Lily asked, scratching her kitten behind the ear.

"He's at some muggle island for Christmas. Boar Boar I think he said."

"And I'VE said that its Bora Bora, Prongs." Remus pointed out.

"Oh right, thanks Moony." Lily shook her head, her firey red hair whipping back and forth.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just funny how you don't know about muggle things."

"Well I'm not used to muggles. Besides, I have you and Moony to teach me about muggle things. I should be fine." James said sweetly, taking Lily's hand.

"Don't forget about me Lilykins, I need to know about muggle things too."

Lily sighed. "James, tell your best mate to not call me Lilykins when he has a girlfriend." She said.

"Prongs, tell your girlfriend that I won't stop calling her Lilykins as she is like a loveable little sister to me."

Lily glared playfully at him. "Oh your so funny."

"I know." Sirius smirked.

"Shut up you two." Remus said, laughing.

"Moony's right. I too, wouldve said so, but I don't want to say shut up to Lily." James exclaimed, smiling at Lily. Lily smiled back shyly.

"Oy lovebirds, I'd hate to break up your little love fest we have a schedule to stick to." Sirius said eagarly.

"Meaning he wants to go home and snog Lucy." James whispered to Lily. She giggled.

"I heard that! I still don't get she couldn't come with us to get Lily."

"Because we'd never get you to concentrate hard enough. You'd splice yourself in half." Remus joked.

"Fine. Let's go." Sirius grumbled, dissaperating off of Lily's yard.

"Well I suppose that's our signal to leave." James said.

"We'd better find him. What if he did splice himself?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Lily, Padfoot can take care of himself. He's a Gryffindor."

"I know James but still. He couldve just popped to Diagon Alley for all we know. His focus could be messed up." Lily huffed.

"Evans." James said curtly.

Lily turned on him. "Did you just call me-" she started.

James shushed her. "I did. And I've told you, Padfoot's fine." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Lily, you need to not be so stressed all the time. It'll ruin your beauty." Lily's face turned the color of her hair.

"We should go. Before Lily's mum figures out she's still here." Remus said softly.

"Right. Come on everyone." James took Lily's hand and the three of them dissaperated.

* * *

"Mum were back!" When Lily and the Maurauders apperated to the Potter house, it was seemingly empty. The second James opened his mouth, the house ensued with chaos.

"James dear there you are! When Sirius came without you I didn't know what happened!" A woman, presumabley James's mother, came through the kitchen. "Hello Remus!" She greeted warmly, hugging him as if she was his own son. "And you must be Lily." Mrs. Potter said, turning to her.

"Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you." Lily answered polietly.

"Well you're just as pretty as James says you are. You're all he talks about when he's home." She gushed.

"Mum! Not now please." James said, embarrased.

"What? Its not every day you get a girlfriend, James. I mean normally Sirius always brings people home.. But I have never seen him act like this, especially around a girl.." She smiled and wisked away.

"Lily am so sorry my mother is so embarrasing sometimes."

"Don't be sorry, I like your mum, she's nice." Lily smiled.

"I know, but I wish she wasn't the first person to meet you.."

"But why?"

"See, its what mum said. Padfoot brings people home all the time. You're the first person I've brought here."

Lily was slightly taken aback. "I-I am?"

"Well, other than Moony and Wormtail, but they're more like family." James sat down on the couch, motioning for Lily to sit next to him.

"I don't understand." Lily mumbled, slightly confused.

"Ah my dear flower, don't you see? I've been waiting for you for seven years. Do you really think that in that time frame I would decide to pick someone else when you could give in at any time?"

"I wouldve thought that maybe..." Lily drifted off.

"That I would invite some giggling fangirl here and forget about you? Lily, I've never ever thought of forgetting or giving up on you, not for a second." James whispered softly. He took Lily in his arms.

"I know that, I think I've always known that." Lily stated, threading her fingers through his.

"Did I hear Lily talking?" A voice came from upstairs. James cursed and let Lily go. She cast an apologetic look at him and stood up.

"Yes I'm here Alice." Lily called. Her best friend came with her boyfriend down the stairs.

"There you are! My goodness I thought you'd never get here." Alice and Frank hugged Lily.

"Well we got a bit held up at my house."

"Those muggle parents of yours giving you a hard time?" Frank questioned.

"No it was me. Glad to see you, Moony, and Prongs made it here in one piece Lilykins." Sirius exclaimed as he and Lucy walked down the stairs.

"Likewise. Lily had a fit wondering if you spliced yourself." Remus explained.

"Aw I'm sorry."

"Oh that reminds me! Molly said she couldn't come, her brothers were giving too hard of a time." Alice said.

"Oh that's too bad. Well I guess we better owl Arthur and tell him." Remus climbed the stairs, Sirius and Frank close behind.

"I'll be back ok?" James whispered to Lily before quickly racing upstairs.

"So someone's getting all buddy buddy with James Potter aren't they?" Alice giggled.

"Yes Al, I suppose I am." Lily smiled.

"I wonder what Molly will think. She hasn't found out yet because she and Arthur were getting their bruises looked at if you remember."

"I do."

"Girls there you are! There's been a change of plans."

The girls turned around. "What is it Mrs. Potter?" Lucy questioned.

"Molly is coming, just not until tomorrow."

"Oh is she? Yay! We should go tell the boys and get them to rewrite the letter, if they haven't sent it yet." Alice, Lucy, and Lily started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh Lily!"

Lily looked at her friends. "Just go, I'll be up in a minute." She whispered. "Yes Mrs. Potter, what is it?" She walked back down the stairs and up to the witch.

"Oh its nothing its just that-" she fumbled for words. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what, if I may ask?" Lily sat down on the couch.

"For making James so happy. I've never seen him so determined about anything, I've never seen him want anything more. But when he met you, he said that he wanted to be with you more than anything. I will be the first to say that when he told us of all your rejections, I didn't quite like you. But James kept insisting that you would give in, and to keep hoping for him. So I did."

Lily watched James's mother with stony silence, waiting for her to continue.

"That day when James had cake for you, I wasn't there as you could tell. But when you left and I came back, he told me what happened and well...you can imagine my shock. My James was admitted to St. Mungos and I wasn't there with him. But you were. James told me your part, and what you did for him. And I decided right then that I was thrilled to have you part of our family."

Lily blushed. "That's nice to say but, James and I aren't...we haven't even been on a date yet really, so I wouldn't even consider getting-"

"I know Lily, but if there's one thing I know about James, one thing you know as well, is that once he has something he wants, he'll never give it up. Now I'm glad we had this talk aren't you?"

Lily stood up. "I am. Thank you."

"Oh and Lily?"

Lily turned around. "Yes?"

"That's a lovely necklace."

Lily smiled, fingering it. "Thanks, James got it for me."

Mrs. Potter gave her a knowing smile. "I know. James had me looking all over Diagon Alley for it. Even if he wasn't my son, I'd say James is a fine boy, and your lucky to have him."

Lily grinned. "Yes, I suppose I am." At the top of the stairs, someone listened to the conversation at hand, grinning. After all these years, James thought, Lily Evans finally fancied him.

* * *

Lily woke up in the middle of the night shaking. Well, being shaken was more like it.

"Lily, are you awake?" Someone whispered in her ear.

"I am now, what the hell do you want Alice?" She answered groggily.

"Its not me, its the boys. Something's happened."

Lily sat upright. "What do you mean something's happened?" She snatched her robe off the floor.

"They aren't in their rooms. I went to go visit Frank and-"

"Visit?" Lily questioned teasingly.

Alice blushed. "Anyway, I went into the room where he's staying, and he wasn't there! Niether was Remus. So I checked the next room, Sirius's. He wasn't there either. None of them are in their rooms." She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Well, where's Lucy?"

"She went to go look for them outside. Come on." Lily put on slippers and her jacket, grabbing her wand.

"I swear if they're pranking us..." Alice threatened, her hand gripping her wand tightly.

"I'm sure they are, we just need to catch them before they do." The two Gryffindors stepped down the stairs quietly and exited through the back door.

"Lucy? Where are you?"

"Over here!" A voice whispered.

"There you are! Did you figure out what the boys are up to yet?" Alice whispered, shivering.

"Not yet, but I saw them make a path that way. Lots of arrows."

"Ha! I said its a prank." Alice said triumphantley.

"Alice we don't know that, just follow the arrows." Clinging to each other, the three girls descended into the small, dark forest behind James's house.

"Look! An arrow." Lily whispered, clutching her robe around herself tightly.

"What's it say?" Alice asked eagarly.

Lily lit the tip of her wand and put it to the sign. "A christmas wonderland lies beyond this forest. But what's in store for you? Clue one: push the button behind the sign." Lily read.

"A button? Why the hell would there be a button?" Lucy wondered.

"Not sure. Let's see." Lily flipped the sign around, revealing a red button. "Oh look! A button." Lily said to herself.

"Push it Lily!" Alice and Lucy said together. Lily pushed it down with her finger. Music seemed to come out of nowhere. Lily smiled and started humming.

"What the hell is that?" Alice asked, dumbfounded.

"What? You guys haven't heard the Christmas song Winter Wonderland? This was my favorite song when I was little." Lily continued to hum until the music ended.

"But what does this have to do with anything?" Alice whined.

"Maybe it has something to do something with snow?" Lucy suggested.

"Perhaps. We should keep going." Lily added, walking ahead. The other two quickly caught up and continued to walk with Lily until they reached another sign.

"Clue two." Alice noted.

"I'll read it." Lucy offered, stepping up to the arrow. "Did you like the song? Well there's more in store. Clue two: look up. Well if its supposed to rhyme, they didn't do a very good job. Sirius and James probably wrote them, it makes no sense."

"No Lucy, look up." Alice said. Snowflakes fell down onto the ground.

"But there aren't any clouds." Lucy said, dazed.

"Its a weather charm, probably Arthur." Lily guessed, marveling at the little snowflakes.

"Well, there's still more to find, come on." Alice raced ahead until they came upon little trees with presents underneath them. "Oh trees! This must be Frank's clue." Alice squealed, looking for the arrow.

"Over here!" Lily called.

"Oh let me read it! Hope you enjoyed the snowfall, but its not over yet. Find the right presents, but be careful, the trees bite! Oh fun!" Alice exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to find out which are which? There are at least a dozen trees here!" Lily complained. What the bloody hell was going on?

"I think we might have to find the presents based on something special about our boyfriends." Lucy realized.

"Boyfriends and friends that we are dating." Lily pressed.

"Fine."

"But anyway, how can you tell?" Lily asked.

"Well look. Some of the presents are wrapped like normal, but there are other ones that aren't. Like this one," Lucy bent over to a present that was black and furry. "is mine because it has black fur, just like Snuffles."

"So that means that mine must have..."

"Plants. Over there Alice." Lily pointed to a leafy green present, sprouts sticking out all over it.

"Oh good. Now for Lily's."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Lily walked over to the smallest tree and cautiously picked up a box. It was red and gold and emerald green, with a snitch as the bow. "It has both me and quidditch involved in it." Lily explained.

"But what's in them?"

"I don't know Alice, but let's find out." Lily motioned to her two friends and they all opened the boxes.

"Rubber balls? Why would we need these?" Lucy wondered.

Suddenly, Lily remembered something. "Alice! Do you remember fifth year, when I rejected James after he sent the little angels singing after me?" Lily questioned, her eyes wide.

"I do."

"Do you remember how I rejected him?"

"With a uh...oh! I get it now!"

"Good, cause I sure as hell don't." Lucy mumbled.

"I had Alice and Molly help me bewitch snowballs to follow him around all day, hitting him. So they plan on getting us back with a-"

"Snowball fight!" The three girls finished.

"It all makes sense! The winter wonderland song, the snow, the rubber bouncing balls. Snowball fight."

"So if this is a snowball fight, when are we going to get hit?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but I highly reccomend we prepare ourselves. Because there will be no bewitching this time." Lily showed her two Gryffindor friends how to gather the snow together and make the snowball. "Make at least two." She instructed, fixing hers together perfectly.

"But Lily the snow is freezing!" Alice complained.

"You want to beat the boys don't you?" The two nodded.

"Then make two damn snowballs." After they made their snowballs, the girls continued on through the path.

"Look, there's a light up ahead." Lucy whispered.

"Excellent, that's where they are." They high fived each other triumphantley. They slowly crept to the exit then hid behind a tree.

"Watch this." Lily exclaimed, aiming for the back of James's head. The throw was perfect, and it hit the target perfectly. James turned around sharply.

"Who did that?" He rounded on each of his friends, all of them shaking their heads. "Are you sure none of you did it?" Another ball hit James's arm. "Bloody shit! Ok what's going on?"

"I think I know." Remus had spotted the three girls and winked at them. He would be on their side.

"What what what?" James asked.

"I think it came from that way." He pointed in a direction that everyone's backs would be facing the girls. As they went to go check the noise, Remus quickly crept to the tree.

"Ready?" He whispered to them, gathering snowballs of his own.

"You bet." Lily whispered back.

"Prongs!" Remus called.

"What?"

"Surprise!" Lily screamed, jumping out from behind the tree and hitting James in the face.

"What the-? Lily?"

"We figured it out James! Trying to get revenge huh?"

"Damn! How did you figure it out?"

"Rule of thumb when it comes to solving riddles James: be a bit more creative when it comes to creating the riddles." She picked up a fistful of snow and dumped it into James's jacket.

"Ow! Merlin that's cold! Lily!" Lily and the others fell over each other in laughter.

"Don't laugh at me! Lily! Help me." James whined.

"Alright you baby calm down." She helped James take of his jacket and brushed the snow off.

"Your mean!"

"And your childish. What were you thinking, trying to surprise us with a snowball fight?"

"Well, I'm sure you were thinking about the time you rejected me and threw snowballs at me all day."

"I was."

"So since you accepted my offer this time, I figured I would strike back. Although it was ruined when someone decided to dump snow down my jacket."

"Well that's your own fault." Lily teased.

"It is not!"

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Oy!" Arthur yelled. "When you two have quit with your little love fight, can we all go back? My girlfriend's coming tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"I agree. And besides I'm cold!" James whined again, burying his nose into Lily's coat like a child. Lily giggled and felt his warm hand take her cold one.

"Alright James come on, hot chocolate for all." They all walked down the pathway, singing Winter Wonderland the entire way.

* * *

"LIly. Get up.. Come on we need to show you something." Lily was woken up the next morning.

"What? Remus? Sirius? What time is it?" She mumbled, barely keeping concious.

"Seven thirty." Remus answered

"What? No I'm going back to sleep." Lily rolled over away from him.

"No please! James wants to show you something."

Lily only slightly rolled over. "What?" Remus and Sirius smiled.

"James wants to show you something, Lilykins. And you better come. He's been working on it all night and he's in his I'm-so-grumpy-I'll-hex-people-that-anger-me mood."

"But why is he doing this?" Lily put on her slippers and robe as she did last night.

"Because he's trying to hold onto you. Now that he has you he's afraid he'll lose you. Now come on before everyone else wakes up." They stepped over Alice and Lucy's sleeping forms and crept out. It was still dark, and no one but Lily and the maurauders were awake.

"What's with all the lights?" Lily rubbed her eyes.

"You'll see." Remus answered, guiding her down the stairs with Sirius behind her.

"If someone doesn't tell me what the bloody hell is going on I'll-oh my goodness." Lily finished with a whisper. The entire living room was decorated lavishly. Santa claus and his reindeer flew around all over and the tall, decorated tree hit the ceiling. Red, green, silver, and gold twinkling lights were all around. And, sitting in the middle of it all on the couch sleeping, was James. Lily smiled at his sleeping form. It didn't matter that he wasn't awake to see her reaction, he had worked so hard for her. She tiptoed over to James. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. He stirred.

"Oh good he's waking up. Your lucky he didn't start snoring Lilykins."

"Oh shut up Padfoot." James muttered, sitting up.

"I don't care, Petunia's probably louder." Lily patted his arm reassuringly.

"That makes me feel better than, knowing your sister snores louder than me."

Lily giggled. "Don't worry, its a good thing." She fell backwards onto the couch and snuggled into James, yawning slightly.

"Sorry I made Moony and Padfoot wake you up." James whispered to her.

"Sorry I didn't get up fast enough for you to see my reaction."

"Well," James started, grinning. "I'm up now aren't I? What do you think?"

Lily smiled. "Its beautiful, I don't see how you found all the time to do this."

"Well Lily, when your doing it for the person you adore the most, you have all the time in the world." He kissed the top of her head. Lily turned the same red color as the lights.

"Ahem, still here." Sirius said, grinning playfully.

"Oh. You can go away then." James said with his rarely but now always used go-away-I'm-busy-with-the-love-of-my-life look.

"Alright don't let us bother you." Sirius and Remus walked back up the stairs, smiling to each other.

"I wonder." Lily said outloud.

"About?" "About what will happen when we get back to school."

"You mean-"

"Yes. I'm sure I'll be tortured by Snape and your fan club girls."

"And I'll be tortured by every boy that has ever fancied you...and Snape."

"Exactly. How do you suppose we tell people?" Lily asked.

"Well, I was _thinking_ we could just stand in a hallway and snog each other senslessly."

"That's a no."

"I thought so." James sighed. "Well, what do you suppose we do then, oh so clever witch?" James teased, wrapping a strand of her hair around his finger.

"I was thinking that we could just pretend as if we weren't dating in front of everyone else but our friends. You know, fighting and arguing. Then one day we would just "meet" at Hogsmeade-the day we were supposed to go on the date officially- and say we were dating."

"And _then_ snog each other sensless?" James asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Lily rolled her eyes. "Its funny."

"What?" James asked.

"How after a week and a half, Sirius still thinks that you hexed me."

"Maybe I have." James said simply, knowing it would bother her.

"What do you mean...James Potter have you done anything to me?" Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Relax Lily relax. I haven't done anything. It was all you. Which reminds me, how did you know? That you fancied me I mean."

"Well, it was when you were in the hospital. I blamed myself for what happend-"

"Like you always do."

"Right, so I was blaming myself and Sirius had told me that you would kill yourself if anything happened to me, and I realized, at that point, that I wanted you to protect me forever, and the only way to do that is to finally dig down deep within myself and surface my true feelings for you."

James couldn't help but smile. "How long have you had these feelings?" He asked.

"Since fifth year, when the thing happened. I never saw you so angry, so willing to hurt yourself just for my sake. Although I couldn't really bring myself to face them until a week ago."

"A week and a half ago." James corrected.

"Whatever." The clock chimed eight times.

"We should go upstairs, everyone else will be awake soon." James said, standing up and holding his hand out. Lily took it and stood up, walking towards the stairs.

"Oh and Lily?"

"Yes James?"

James smiled at her. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

A week later, the holidays had at last ended, and everyone was boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"I can't wait to go back." Lily confessed, grinning. Hogwarts was like her home, seeing as her actual home wasn't that great.

"I can't either. Come on let's go find a compartment." Alice said.

"Actually, I was going to the Head compartment, with James, Lucy, and the others."

Alice smiled knowingly. "Alright, I was planning on inviting him to our compartment, but seeing as not all of us plus the Maurauders will fit, it worked out. Have fun." Alice winked and flocked away with Molly.

"Lily!" Lucy called from behind her. "Sorry I'm late, trying to say goodbye to my parents is the worst." They hugged each other.

"Its alright. Come on, let's go to the compartment." They walked down the halls until they reached the Heads compartment and slipped inside.

"Hello all." Lily greeted. The Maurauders turned from their conversation about how to prank Peter, who was sleeping quietly in the corner.

"Hullo Lily." James said, standing up as if she were the queen.

"You can sit down James, I'm not the bloody minister." Lily teased.

"Right." He flushed and sat down.

"Oh don't be so embarassed. I can understand. I mean its not everyday you're in my presence without me yelling at you."

"True, but it is now." James winked.

"Mhm. Umm, why is Peter sleeping? The train hasn't even moved yet."

"Well...when we finally saw him again, and told him about you and Prongs, he got so excited he...passed out." Sirius explained meekly

"Peter knocked himself unconsious and none of you did anything? You are such idiots!" Lucy scolded.

"As true as that is love, its a lot easier to be with you when he's asleep. Besides, have you tried waking him up? I still have the bruises." Sirius muttered, rubbing his elbow. "Not to mention he practically worships the ground we walk on. But really, who could blame him?" Sirius smirked. "

Shut it." Lily scolded. "Peter is your friend, not one of the members of your giggling girl fan club. Remus I'm especially ashamed of you. A prefect and not even trying to yell at them" Lily went into Head Girl mode, her hands on her hips, staring angrily at them all.

"Lily, your a Maurauder before anything else. I'm Quidditch captain and Head Boy, but I'm always a Maurauder first." James explained, pulling Lily's hair to one side.

"Right. I'm sorry Remus." Lily apologized, fidgeting.

"Its alright Lils, you were trying to be your normal, responsible self." Remus said, grinning at his friend.

"Well, one of us is going to have eventually wake him up." Lily said, still looking at Peter worriedly.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up when we get to Hogwarts." Sirius said reassuringly.

"He always does." Remus agreed wisely.

"Oh I hate when you all gang up on me." Lily complained, tucking her legs underneath her.

"That's only because we love you Lily." James teased.

"Prongs more than the rest of us." Sirius punched his friend in the arm playfully.

"Padfoot, you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut." James warned.

Sirius tilted his head to one side innocently. "Me? Why, I haven't said anything!" Lily giggled.

"Padfoot, I will resort to violent pranks." James shot back.

"Not without me!" Sirius said, out of habit. "Oh hell, I fell for that didn't I?"

James's hazel eyes twinkled with mischeif. "You did. I love doing that to you."

The two girls in the compartment looked at each other and seemed to read each others mind. Childish. That's what their antics were.

"Can you two please stop being such children?" Lily requested hopefully, lacing her fingers through James's.

"Nope." James and Sirius said together, laughing.

"Ugh, sometimes I wonder why I even agreed to dating you James." Lily teased.

"Need I remind you of our conversation?" He returned the teasing manner.

"No, because I spoke most of the time, confessing my feelings as you say." Lily smiled.

"And you have. Although I was hoping that we couldve done it another way."

"James for the last time I'm not snogging you sensless! Yet." James brightened. "Yet? So you will snog me sensless _eventually_?" He asked, giddy.

"If I feel up to it sure." Lily answered, fluffing his hair. "Honestly James, your hair is so messy I have no idea how you put up with it."

"I happen to like my hair this way." James said defiantley, running his hand through his hair absentmindedly.

"Shut up! Someone's coming." Remus warned. Everyone quickly changed seats so that Lily, Lucy, and Remus were sitting next to each other and James and Sirius were on the other side. A pretty blonde Hufflepuff girl opened up the door.

"Um James?" She whispered shyly. He leaned forward, subtly winking at Lily.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"I was wondering if uhm...maybe you would want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" She shyly ducked her head.

"Um let me think about-no." He answered, leaning back.

"But...why? I'm pretty!" She pouted.

"See dear, James is still trying to get Evans to go to Hogsmeade with him." Sirius said, grinning at Lily.

Lily tried hard not to giggle. "Yes, but I haven't nor will I ever say yes to you." Lily narrowed her eyes at James.

"You will eventually Evans, you will eventually." James said, winking.

"Oh fine! Remus? Would you like to come?" She asked, more shyly then when she asked James.

"Um...sure." He answered, smiling.

"Ok, bye everyone. My name is Elizabeth, by the way." She shut the door, and everyone flitered back to their normal seats.

"Moony's got a girlfriend!" Sirius started to sing.

"Be quiet." Remus laughed, smiling nervously at him.

Lily seemed to know that something was troubling him. She leaned over to Remus. "If you need to talk to me about...things your afraid to talk to the others about, you can always come to me." She whispered.

He smiled. "Thanks Lily. I might take you up on that offer. More sooner than later." He answered as the train lurched to a stop.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yes James what is it?"

"Can we please pretty please tell Snape about us?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I told you were not telling anyone until Hogsmeade!"

"Please? Do you have any idea how crazy he'll go? He'll be livid!" James complained.

As delightful as the thought of angering Snape was to Lily, she still couldn't say yes. "James no." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Pleaaasseee?" He dragged out.

"No."

"Fine. Party in the Gryffindor tower!" He called and ran out of the compartment.

"James! Absolutley not."

"Why? I thought that now we were-dating," he whispered the last part. "you would approve?"

"Yeah Lilykins, you should approve."

"I never said I didn't, Sirius, but James and I have things to do."

"Like?"

"Like planning when the Hogsmeade trip is going to be. As Heads we have the right to do that so long as its approved by Dudmbledore."

James perked up. "Ok, I'll go. Do the party without me."

"But Prongs you said so yourself, your a Maurauder first, no matter what occasion." Sirius whined.

"Well mate, Lily outrules all those occasions." He walked up behind her. "Ready to hate each other?" He whispered.

"Only if you are." Lily whispered back.

"Well you know I didn't hate you, but let's do it." They made sure that they were in a massive crowd of people.

"Potter you arrogant prat!" Lily yelled, huffing away.

"But Evans! I thought you liked chocolate frogs!"

"Not when they're filled with love potion! I'm lucky Remus was there to stop me from eating them." Lily tried to fight her laughter. They were just making the arguement as they went along.

"He wasn't supposed to!"

"Well I'm grateful he did!"

"All I want is a date Evans, just one!"

"I don't have time for this. I'm going to the heads common room."

"I'm coming too!"

"I'd like to see you try Potter." Lily snapped. They walked away until they came out of earshot to everyone. Lily bust into laughter. "That was fantastic!"

"Do you think they noticed anything?" James grinned.

"Nope, they were too busy gawking at the fighting." "Excellent. Come on then, let's go plan that trip huh?" James took Lily's hand and they raced up the remaining sets of stairs.

**Hooray! End of this chapterrr. So didja get those refrences? Review and tell me and the next chapter will be dedicated to you. And trust me, its a good one ;) no preview because I dont want to give anything away. Hope you liked it! Review pretty please, I hate begging for something that I never get, so hopefully when I beg THIS time I'll get it ;) thanks to those who DO read it though, even though I cant tell because your not reviewing. Kisses!**

**Sam**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello my faithful readers! I know I'm awful for not updating! Bad author bad! But ive been working on so many fanfics and I was all excited because Starkid A.J. Holmes tweeted me and...oh you dont need to hear my problems. here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. The only people I own are Lucy, Elizabeth, and the surprise character at the end ;)**

**Oh! And more starkid refrences! I think maybe one or two, not many. Find em!**

**Chapter 6**

As the weekend came, Lily couldn't hide her excitement. She was tired of the constant pretend fighting with James, seeing as she was now so used to not fighting with him. She woke up that morning with particular eagarness. She walked downstairs, yawning. Lily decided to skip breakfast, since she was probably going to eat sweets when she went to Hogsmeade anyway. Sitting down in an armchair, she opened her book and began reading.

"Lily!" A voice called from the top of the stairs. Lily smiled and put her book down, sneaking upstairs. James was standing at her closed bedroom door, knocking on it. Lily watched, amused.

"Come on open up we have Hogsmeade today. Lily!" James called again.

Lily crept up behind him and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Who are you looking for?" She asked, giggling.

James turned around. "Lily! There you are. Merlin, I had no idea you were already up."

"I'm always up before you."

"True." He held her waist and smiled. "Good morning my dear flower." He said to her, reminding himself yet again that Lily Evans was at last his.

"'Morning James." Lily smiled.

"How come you don't have a nickname for me?" James prodded, still holding her as they walked downstairs.

"I'm calling you James aren't I? That should be a nickname enough." Lily stuck her tongue out playfully.

"I suppose so. But I want a nickname."

"And what do you have in mind?" Lily asked, jumping onto the couch and shifting into her usual position of snuggling into James.

"Super-Mega-Foxy-Awesome-Hot?" James asked hopefully.

"No."

"Damn, I thought not." She felt his hand reach for hers. "In all honesty, I don't give a damn what you call me, so long as its nothing but good things. And not arrogant, or prat, or toerag, or-"

"Ok I get the point!" Lily pouted, suddenly feeling bad.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I should be more aware that you don't hate my guts anymore."

"No I rather like your guts now." Lily admitted playfully.

"I know."

Lily smiled at James. "Come on, we need to get ready." Lily walked up her stairs, James behind her. "James, you need to go to your own room." Lily teased.

"But I'd rather prefer yours." He teased back.

"Get downstairs!" Lily raced playfully after him.

"I don't wanna!" He whined, picking her up from the middle and spinning her around.

"Put me down!" Lily squealed, laughing. James spun her around once more and set her down. After a moment, his eyes softened and he put his hand under Lily's chin.

"Why won't you let me kiss you yet, huh?" He whispered. Lily squirmed. How the hell did he always know what she was thinking?

"I-I don't know." She stuttered, blushing.

"Lily, I understand you want to wait until the time is right. But I myself have waited seven years. I can't even wait seven minutes anymore." James's pleaded.

Lily's eyes welled with tears. Tears for James and his having to wait any longer. Tears for her own stupidity because she wondered why she kept refusing. She liked James a lot, so there should be no reason why she should refuse.

"Great, I made you cry. Agh I'm such an idiot!" James sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"No your not an idiot James. I'm crying for my own reasons, not because of you." Lily wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and seated herself across from James on the nearby chair. "James you don't get it do you? Sure I've dated a few boys at Hogwarts but, its never been serious, not as it is with you. Its...new to me, if you will." Lily explained, leaning back.

"Well Lily if you must know..." James gave a great sigh. "Its new to me too." He saw the shocked look on her face. "Yes I know I'm one of the four most popular boys of Hogwarts and constantly have girls fawning over me. But that doesn't mean I liked any of them. Its like I said during the holidays. I've waited seven long, agonizing years for this moment that we are living right now. I want to enjoy every possible minute before you run away from me."

"But James I won't-"

"Who's to say you won't? Who's to say you will? It depends on what we make of life together, on what we do. Think about it." James started to walk up the stairs to his room.

"James wait!"

He turned around at the top and looked at Lily. Slowly, he made his way down the stairs. He walked right up to her and stared into her emerald green eyes. "Yes?"

Lily nodded. James automatically knew what she meant.

"Are you sure?" She nodded again. Without a moment's hesitation, James pressed his lips to Lily's, his mind screaming. The moment had at last come. James sighed contentedly. He deepend the kiss and pushed his tongue into Lily's mouth, brushing it over her tongue. Lily gave out a light moan of pleasure, almost as if she wasn't sure to enjoy it or not. A knock on the portrait door inturruped them.

"Whoever that is, they're dead." James grumbled. Lily bounced up the stairs, blood rushing to her cheeks. James opened the portrait.

"'Ello mate. Sorry, didn't know the password." Sirius greeted. James frowned.

"What?" He grabbed Sirius by the back of his head and pulled him inside.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" "Padfoot you have the worst timing _ever_!" James snapped.

"Why, what the hell did I do?...oh wait...were you snogging Evans!"

"Well, kind of!" James punched his friend in the arm.

"Ow! Enough with the voilence!" His gray eyes twinkled. "So you finally did it eh Prongs?"

"I suppose I did. Until someone ruined it!"

"Sorry mate, didn't know you were having private time with your girlfriend." Sirius winked.

"Whatever. What is it you wanted?"

"Well I actually wanted to talk to her, speaking of Evans. I need to know what to get Lucy for celebrating our one month anniversary."

James rolled his eyes.

"Lily!"

"Coming!" Lily skipped down the stairs.

"Yes? Oh hello Sirius! How are you?" Lily smiled genuinley.

"Hello Lilykins. I was wondering if I may ask you something."

"Of course."

"See, its Lucy and I's one month anniversary, and I don't know what to get her as a present."

"Well, what does she like?"

"Uhm...let's see. Singing...me...reading... me...did I mention me?"

"You did." Lily smiled.

"Well what else?" James asked, wondering why after a month Sirius didn't know anything about his girlfriend.

"I don't know."

"Well, don't you think you should find out before you come asking me for assistance?" Lily pointed out.

"Oh right. Thanks Lilykins! See you guys later! Hogsmeade day you know! Lots of shopping at Zonkos to do." He strode out, muttering to himself. Lily shook her head.

"What are you so cheery about?" James smirked.

"Me? Oh nothing." She smiled.

"Are you sure? It didn't have anything to do with what just happened?" James teased.

Lily gave him a coy smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She bounced up the stairs to finish getting ready.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to walk together?" Lily pestered James as they walked down to the great hall.

"Absolutley Lily, all the more for people to whisper about. I'll meet you there." He squeezed her hand breifly before being whisked into a crowd of people.

"Lily! There you are." Alice, Lucy, and Molly came rushing forward. "Come on, were supposed to meet Elizabeth at the entrance." Lily nodded and walked lightly with them. "I know that look." Alice accused, looking at her friend.

"What look?" Lily asked, her eyes sparkling as she smiled.

Alice gasped. "You didn't!"

"I did." She and Alice squealed.

"Molly! It happend!"

"It did?"

"It did!"

"Will someone please tell me what the hell your all squealing and making a fuss about?" Lucy tapped her foot impatiently. Alice quickly leaned over and whispered in her ear. Lucy's eyes widened.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ok can we please stop talking like this?" Lily covered her ears. "Were supposed to meet Elizabeth."

"Oh come off it! Its not everyday Lily Evans goes off and snogs James Potter." Alice giggled.

"Shush!" Lily quickly stuck her head above the crowd and looked around. "Do you want the whole school to hear you? Its not exactly public yet, if you know what I mean." Lily scolded.

"Right, sorry Lils."

The four girls met Elizabeth at the entrance and started walking towards Hogsmeade.

"So Elizabeth-"

"Call me Lizzy, its so much more fun." Lizzy smiled.

"Ok Lizzy, are you excited about going to Hogsmeade with Remus?" Lizzy smiled and blushed.

"I am. He always helps me in Herbology, and he's really nice and funny." Lily smiled with her, wondering how funny she'll think Remus would be come full moon. _'If she really likes him, she'll understand.'_ Lily thought to herself. The five girls approached Hogsmeade and parted ways, Alice and Molly off to find Frank and Arthur, Lily, Lizzy, and Lucy off to go find the Maurauders.

"I assume Sirius is off at Zonkos, probably trying to find the newest way to prank someone. See you at the Three Broomsticks for lunch!" Lucy waved and crunched off through the snow. Lily and Lizzy stood there for a moment.

"You know, Remus is probably in the book shop." Lily suggested helpfully. Lizzy smiled grateully at her and walked off, slightly skipping. Lily smiled and walked off to Honeydukes. That's the place she and James were to meet. They had rehearsed the whole bit all week, to make sure it went perfect. She walked in and pretended to look for him.

"Lily!"

Damn.

Lily cursed and tried to ignore Snape as she made her way to the back of the store. She hoped he got the message. Luckily, he did and made his way out. Lily sighed with relief as she spotted James.

"Potter!" She called as she walked up to him.

He smiled brightly and leaned against a display casually. "Hey Evans, what's up?" He winked.

"I-Ive had a change of heart." Lily pretended to be reluctant to say so.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I've decided to spend time with you today." The small shop went silent.

James's eyes popped out of his head. "Really?"

"Yes."

He grinned, barely containing his fake fexcitement. "Well come on Ev-Lily. Let's go.

"Alright Po-James." The smiled at each other as James took her hand and the walked out of the store, everyone staring after them, muttering.

"Think they know now?" James asked sarcastically.

"I think so."

Lily laughed happily, relieved.

"Does that mean we can snog in public yet?" James asked hopefully. Lily quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking and kissed him.

"Not yet love." She whispered. James nodded, dumbstruck. Lily giggled and laced her fingers through his.

"Your so funny when you do that." She said in a very un-Lily like fashion.

"Oh well I'm a regular laugh-riot aren't I? I just hope something doesn't ruin today."

"Evans!"

James tensed.

"Something like that?" Lily ventured.

"Something very much like that." James sighed and they turned around.

"Lily, how the hell could you do...this!" Snape looked at James as if he might explode with hatrid.

"Easy. I did it because I wanted to." Lily remained calm, harnessing all of her power to not lash out at him.

"Told you he'd be livid." James whispered. Lily glared at him. James understood what it meant. Not necessary.

"But why!"

"You don't run my life Snape, I don't have to tell you anything." Lily swallowed.

"Fine, I won't be in your life then." He snapped his cloak and left.

"I never wanted you in it!" Lily shouted after him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why does he have to ruin everything! The Hogsmeade trip in December, my birthday, now this! I hate him I hate him I hate him!" Lily cried into James's shoulder.

"I know Lily, I'm pretty sure everyone hates Snape for one reason or another. But you can't let it get to you. You need to stay strong." Lily nodded at James's words. He was right.

"But why me? Why is it always me?"

"Because you were his only friend when you were children. Because of what happened in fifth year, the only people that are his friends are death eater wannabees. I think he was looking for a reason to be completley with them without hurting you. Looks like we were it."

"But he didn't need to! I already hate him."

"Ah but he didn't hate you. Well, until now." Lily felt sick. It was unfair that they had befriended each other only for Snape to cause her so much pain. She felt that she had wasted seven plus years of her life for nothing.

"I shouldn't put you through so much. You keep getting hurt because of me and Snape's fueding." Lily sighed.

"Honestly, I don't mind. If you were to die, I'd sacrifice myself. And nothing old Snivellus does will ever change that."

Lily smiled. "Thank you James. That really means a lot to me that you say that."

"Hey its what I do. I have to stick around for something right?"

Lily grinned. "Yes, I suppose you do." They walked through the snow and to Zonko's, much to Lily's dismay.

"I don't want to go in there!" She whined.

"You have to live sometime Lily." James told her as he greeted the shop keeper like an old friend

"I'd rather live later." She mumbled. "What was that...Evans?" James grinned.

"Shut up." Lily snapped.

"Aww I'm sorry. I didn't realize you got so touchy when I say your last name."

"I only get touchy because you don't normally say my last name."

"Lily relax! I'm just teasing you."

"Clearly being in Zonko's has gone to your head." Lily muttered.

"You know Lily you shouldn't mumble to yourself. People might think your crazy." James grinned.

"James! Stop being so annoying."

"I'm only annoying because I love you." James said softly.

"You...what?" Lily whispered in disbelief.

"That's right I said it. I love you Lily."

Lily couldve screamed with joy. "You do?" She choked out, trying not to squeal.

"I do. Always have, always will."

"Oh James!" She flung her arms around his neck, grinning impossibly wide.

"I take it you love me too?" James laughed.

"More than anything." Tears fell down Lily's face.

"But..your crying." James said, frowning.

Lily put her hands on his arms. "No no these-these are good tears. The happy kind. I just-never expected that-"

"Lily, do I have to say it again? To get you to believe me?"

Lily nodded. "I want to hear it again."

"I love you." She squealed.

"More squealing? I take it you love me a lot?" James laughed.

Lily nodded. "More than anything in the whole world."

James kissed her gently and pressed his nose to hers. "Forever and always." He whispered.

Lily smiled and saw Lucy out of the corner of her eye.

"Lucy!" She called.

Lucy walked over. "Yes?"

"He said it!"

"He said it?"

"He said it!"

"You said it?"

"I did." Lucy squealed and hugged Lily tightly.

"Did I hear Prongs said it?" Sirius, a basket in his hand, came strolling up to the three Gryffindors.

"He did." Lily sighed blisfully, clutching to his arm. A view girls saw this interaction and ran out of the store, crying. "Aww, I feel bad doing that." Lily excalimed, watching as a group of girls strutted past them.

"Bet you ten sickles they come to me in five seconds." Sirius muttered.

"Your on." James whispered back, watching the door and counting in his head. 1...2...3...4...5... No one came 6... A bunch of girls came flooding back into Zonko's, flirting with Sirius.

"Six seconds Padfoot-"

"I know." Sirius cursed and handed James the money, then turned to the girls and put on his award winning smile. "I know ladies I know, your hearts are all shattered because of James's rejection. Unfortunatley I too, must refuse. You see, I have a girlfriend." Lucy smiled and nodded. The girls chorused in a series of awws and tears. One girl stepped on his foot as they all walked back out of store.

"Jealous gits." Lucy said, bending down to examine Her boyfriend's foot.

"Sirius! I feel terrible, you shouldn't have done that in front of everyone James, now Sirius's foot is hurt." Lily said pityingly, staring at the girls through the window.

"What? Would you rather I walked outside and said 'Hey girls, I don't love Lily Evans anymore, who wants to snog?'" Lily shook her head.

"Well, what would you rather have me say?" Lily smiled and whispered in his ear. James grinned.

"Hello Lily Evans, I love you would you like to snog?" Lily nodded. Sirius and Lucy watched as James and Lily snogged in the middle of Zonkos.

"Shouldn't we stop them? They could get in trouble." Lucy asked, glancing nervously at the shop owner.

"No they're fine. James and Mr. Magillian have been betting on it all year. Looks like James won." Sirius answered, watching as the large, happy looking man fished coins out of his pocket.

"But we're supposed to meet Remus and Elizabeth at the Three Broomsticks. We should be there already." Lucy looked at her watch.

"Oh yeah, I didn't realize what time it was. Prongs, Lilykins! Time to go get something to eat now!" Lily backed away, blushing. James winked at her and went to the counter with Sirius to pay for Sirius's things and collect his winnings from the owner.

"Lily!" Alice and Molly came bursting through the door amd made a beeline towards Lily and Lucy.

"What?"

"James said it and you didn't tell us?" Molly asked, her voice shrill.

"It just happened no more than five minutes ago! How the hell did you find out?"

"A Hufflepuff I stand next to in Herbology was crying, so I asked her what was wrong, and she said that James told Lily Evans that he loved her. So naturally I found Alice and we chcked all over until we came here. Oh Lily I'm so excited!" Molly hugged Lucy tightly.

"You realize your the most popular couple in Hogwarts? Both of you are Heads, James is Quidditch captain, your the smartest which in our year." Alice explained happily, as if she was the one that was in Lily's position.

"I never thought of it that way." Lily smiled.

"Well now you have. Lily we need to go we promised Frank and Arthur to walk back to school. See you later!" Lily hugged her best friends as they left.

"So, are we ready to go?" James put his arm around Lily's waist.

"Mhm. So what are you going to do with all that money?"

"I don't know really. But I'm either going to get something Quidditch related, or something for you."

"James you need to stop spoiling me so much."

"But I want to." He smiled.

"But I don't want you to." Lily answered playfully.

"But I do want me to."

"You two are really annoying you know that?" Sirius asked, rolling his eyes at his friend and his girlfriend.

"Yes." James and Lily laughed.

"Honestly your turning into Prongs and I."

"Minus the pranking and plus the snogging." James agreed proudly. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Come on let's go." Sirius led the way out of Zonkos and the four walked over to the Three Broomsticks. Remus and Elizabeth were already there, talking about the muggle world.

"What are you two on about?" James asked, sitting down.

"Elizabeth's never been in an airplane."

"Never?" Lily asked, sitting down opposite them.

"Nope. My mother's afraid to fly, and she doesn't like it when dad apperates. So she sticks to the ground."

"But flying is so fun! And not on a broom James." Lily said as James opened his mouth then shut it again. Lily and Lucy giggled.

"Flying on a broom is fun too." He grumbled.

"I'm sure it is. I wouldn't know." Lily answered. Just then, the waitress that had flirted with James the last time came over.

Only this time, Lily wouldn't let her get away with it.

The girl began flirting with James again as she took everyones order. James however, seemed unphased by it this time. "Listen love, your nice and pretty and all, but I have a girlfriend, and I don't think she'd like to know that you've been flirting with me." James said, holding Lily's hand under the table.

"She doesn't have to know." The waitress purred, leaning over and giving James an excellent view of her chest. The Lily-less James wouldve gawked at the sight, but the Lily-having James simply turned his head.

"Yes she does."

The girl stood up, frowning. "Fine. Who's the lucky slut?" She snapped, looking around the pub.

"That would be me." Lily smirked, holding her and James's clasped hands up for her to see.

"Oh. I had no- that is to say. I didnt-" the waitress blushed and scampered off to another table. Lily laughed out loud.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Elizabeth sniggered.

"It was brilliant. I thought James was going to back out on me for a second, what with the peep show." James shook his head and brought his face close to Lily's.

"And miss out on oppurtunites like this?" He kissed her lightly.

"Fat chance...Evans." He whispered like old times as his lips once again claimed hers. Lily sighed happily as he bit her bottom lip and cupped her cheek in his hand. He parted her lips with his tongue and slipped it inside Lily's mouth, exploring it. His other hand moved from her sides to her waist to her thighs to her knees, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Still here!" Sirius said loudly, grinning. Lily and James jumped away, blushing.

"I knew that." James muttered, winking at Lily. She nodded.

"Sorry everyone, I'd love to stay and chat but, I have studying to do." He watched as Lily sashayed out of the Three Broomsticks. Sirius shook his head. "Enjoy yourself mate. Enjoy yourself."

* * *

Lily could barely contain the bundle of nerves that had built up inside of her as she walked back to the castle and up the stairs to the heads dorm. She changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from her muggle cheerleading days. They had been large on her as a child, now they were only a bit snug. She made James and herself tea and raised the fire then sat down on the couch, waiting for him to return. He came in five minutes later, his cold cheeks flushed.

"Lily! Why the bloody hell do you walk so fast?" Lily smiled as she helped him take off his jacket and sat him in front of the fire, handing him the tea.

"Because I do." She answered simply, getting her own tea and sitting on his lap.

"You need to stop doing that Lily."

"What?"

"Being so damn attractive." James teased, kissing the spot where Lily's neck and shoulder met gently. Lily shivered.

"Sorry James, can't help it." She smirked. James reached his hand over to Lily's inner thigh and brushed it gently.

"James." Lily whispered sharply.

"Sorry Lily, can't help it." He mocked. Lily giggled and pulled him to the couch, snuggling up against him, yawning.

"You know I have a Quidditch game tomorrow right?"

"I know James. I wouldn't miss it."

"Don't you think that we should go back to the others?"

"Nope." Lily yawned and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she was asleep. James quickly nodded off after her.

* * *

While they were sleeping, beyond the castle at Hogsmeade, a Ravenclaw girl was crying. She sat on the stone wall that snaked down the pathway to Hogsmeade, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I see your crying." A voice called.

"What do you want Severus Snape?" The girl spat.

"Tiffany Walker, I know what's going on. Your upset with Potter." Tiffany nodded, surprised that he seemed to know what she was feeling.

"I as well am angry. We were both taken away from the one we love, having them love our worst enemy. There's only one thing on our minds: revenge." He paused and looked at her before starting again. "And I feel, that we can help each other."

Tiffany looked up, an evil grin across her face. "So by helping, I get James and you get Lily?"

"Sounds about right."

"Then I'll do it." The two shook hands, evil grins matching. The walked to the Hogs head, heads bent together, trying to come up with a revenge plan.

**So far the longest and my most favorite chapter! I LOVE LILY AND JAMES! :D haha. Isnt Snape an ass? Oh its so fun! Read and review. please and thank you!**

**Sammi**


End file.
